Outcast
by samgurlalways
Summary: DMHP.SLASH. Why do they pick someone like him? No parents to speak of, gay, constantly sick, and small. Wouldn't you? How would they feel if he wasn't around anymore? Can Draco help? How exactly do you pull someone from the darkness to the light?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Um, this was an idea I had. I hope you like, please review.**

Laughter. Hatred- filled laughter fills the air. No conscience, no regrets., it's just a joke. Make fun of the weird kid. Laugh it up, will ya? The teen that CAN'T stand up for himself. No friends to help fight his battles, no REAL enemies either. The other kids just need someone to pick on, someone different from the rest. That won't tell a teacher or a parent. Someone with seemingly nothing to lose. A scapegoat if you will.

Do his tormentors care that they hurt his feelings? That he cries himself to sleep at night? That his only REAL passion is collecting knives, just to cut himself? Do his peers know he has thought of suicide a dozen times and failed twice? Do they even care that he lives alone with his godfather during the summer, who is barely home due to the war raging in another country? Do they comprehend the severity of his depression or that right now, as they taunt him, he is contemplating the gun is his uncle's closet? That he is willing to blow his brains out just to get away from them. Do they know this may be the last time they see him again? That he prays for a miracle everyday, but right now is doubtful that there is a God?

No they don't know, nor do they care. But someone should...right?

* * *

Draco Malfoy mentally yawned as the principal droned on about how delighted he was to have him attend Hogwarts. He decided to shut the man up before he decided on another topic to tell him about.

"Headmaster?" he questioned coolly.

Albus Dumbledore spluttered to a stop and raised an eyebrow on his ancient face. "Yes," he answered, his eyes twinkling as if he knew Draco was not listening to him the entire time.

The Malfoy heir frowned at that thought, but continued anyway. "Wouldn't it be best if I attend my classes now?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course."

The nimble old man gathered multiple papers from his desk and handed them to the young blond.

"As a reminder, you are in the Slytherin House. 6th year Slytherins as yourself, will all attend the same classes together. Maybe once/twice a week, you will be paired with the Gryffindors sixth years as well," he paused in his 'mantra' (so to speak), and glanced at the clock, "In fact your roommate was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago to help you get situated ," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"It's fine," Draco said, standing up, "I'm sure I can find my last class without too much trouble." He sarcastically added in his mind, 'I'm sure something was more important than welcoming me.'

Two minutes after he left, a very short boy ran into Dumbledore's office.

"Your late," the wizened man said shortly.

The teen opened his mouth to explain, but the Headmaster waved him out.

"Go to class Mr. Potter, don't worry I'm not mad."

A small smile flickered across the green-eyed boy's face, before he left running to his first class, Chemistry.

* * *

He breezed in the doors just as the bell rang.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you try to get here earlier, hmm, take a seat," Professor Snape drawled, a hint of worry in his tone.

Harry Potter nodded and sunk into his seat, amid the teasing and laughter, not bothering to look at the previously empty seat beside him. That would be for his lab partner, if he ever got one, no one liked him enough to even pity him, so it had remained empty.

"Class we have a new student, as well as a new Slytherin," Snape continued, now wishing he had just ignored Harry.

Harry's eyes snapped over to the only empty seat in the class, beside him, and then realized it was occupied by said new student.

The Professor asked the boy to come to the front and tell them something about himself. Harry redirected his gaze before the boy got up and gracefully walked to the front of the room.

Harry blushed slightly as he took in the boy's featured. Light blond hair fell onto an aristocratic face. A small smile graced his moving lips as he spoke. Lightly tanned skin, at least six feet tall, with apparent muscles underneath his clinging uniform.

He decided to listen to the new boy when his cock began to lightly scrape the bottom of the large table he was occupying.

'Think of Snape naked,' he thought and blushed when that made it worst. 'Ok Mcgonagall in lingerie sucking off Dumbledore.' That did the trick. His erection deflated almost instantly, but left him with a bad mental picture.

Harry tuned back into the guy's monologue just as he finished, "...hope I enjoy my stay at this wonderful school, thank you."

The raven-haired boy secretly observed the gorgeous blond for the rest of the day until dinner.

* * *

After stowing his books in his locker, Harry decided to go to dinner, seeing that he was so hungry. By the time he had reached the Great Hall, the Slytherin table was full. Harry noticed the new boy, whose name he still did not know, was seated across the popular kids a.k.a. most of the people who beat him up.

'That's great,' Harry thought sarcastically.

He eyes the last empty seat at the end of the table and moved from the lunch line with his tray. Unfortunately, one of his tormentors saw him coming and moved her book bag into the seat.

"Oops! Guess the table is full," the pug-face girl laughed haughtily.

In freshman year, he would have fought and cursed out the girl with a fire he didn't even realize was there.

Now? Harry just walked out of the Great Hall and out to the Entrance Hall stairs without a word. He failed to see Pansy signal a mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Thanks so much for the reviews, please continue to tell me if you like it or not.**

_**LAST TIME: **He eyes the last empty seat at the end of the table and moved from the lunch line with his tray. Unfortunately, one of his tormentors saw him coming and moved her book bag into the seat._

"_Oops! Guess the table is full," the pug-face girl laughed haughtily._

_In freshman year, he would have fought and cursed out the girl with a fire he didn't even realize was there._

_Now? Harry just walked out of the Great Hall and out to the Entrance Hall stairs without a word. He failed to see Pansy signal a mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins to follow him._

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat precariously on the hard stone steps. He balanced his sketchbooks on the step next to him and turned back to his food, but then he saw **them**.

"Hello Harriet, how you doing?" Ron Weasley asked, a smirk fixed to his face.

Harry noticed the redhead Gryffindor standing over his food and hurried over to get it. Ron seemed to notice the situation and smiled evilly at the small boy.

The bespectacled boy jumped forward to stop him, but Ron's bulky "body guards", Crabbe and Goyle, got in the way and forcibly held him back.

All he could was watch as Ron picked up his sandwich and spit a mass of phlegm in it. Crabbe, a fellow Slytherin, took his drink and the small group left Harry and laughed their way to the Gryffindor towers.

Dinner had been over for about two minutes, so people had already seen the whole thing. Harry was sprawled out on the floor, but stood slowly to his feet when the laughing began. Glancing up he noticed various people who weren't, but they made no move to help stop the teasing. That hurt even worst. He lowered his head and ran from the mocking faces once again.

* * *

**EARLIER**

Draco Malfoy walked into his godfather's classroom, a large bindle of nerves inside, but calm and collected out. He discreetly surveyed the occupants of the class watching him watching him with barely suppressed awe and unsurprisingly lust. The young Malfoy mentally shrugged it off and didn't pay attention to anything until a long-haired girl ran and sat down on the seat beside him.

'At least I think it's a girl,' he thought in his head.

Eying his partner's structure it seemed to be female, but he also noticed the firm chest and calloused hands of a male clenched in the person's lap.

His thoughts were interrupted when his godfather, Severus Snape, announced his transfer to the rest of the class. Taking one more glance at his desk partner, Draco walked gracefully to the front.

Speaking briefly about his old school in Brasstown, Draco then said he hoped he enjoyed the new school and returned to his seat.

While he was speaking, he heard the whispers about how hot he was and mentally sighed , but his eyes were pinned on the green orbs of his table partner as he sat down. The regal boy flicked his eyes elsewhere when the green-eyed beauty finally looked up from 'whatever' he was doing under the table.

Draco settled and then listened to Snape and tried to keep his mind off the delicate individual beside him.

Draco was hard pressed not to watch the emerald boy throughout the day. (In fact, he was so enraptured he didn't notice the things others did to Harry at all).

* * *

At dinner, he searched for the fellow Slytherin, but the beauty didn't come until the last ten minutes.

He watched the boy's face fall as he looked for a spot to eat. Only one seat remained next to a rather tall, pug-faced girl.

Someone, a boy named Blaise, asked the blond a question and Draco turned to answer it. By the time he had looked for the green-eyed angel again, he was missing.

Silently cursing about hot, talkative Italian boys, Draco rose with the rest of the Slytherins and moved to the door.

Boisterous laughter flickered through the House, both the young and older students.

Draco pushed through the crowd, gracefully of course, to see what the commotion was about. But by the time he reached the entrance hall, the only thing he saw was long hair disappearing down a flight of steps. The poised aristocrat held off his slightly confused look, sidestepped the younger children and followed the Slytherin prefect to the dormitories.

"I'm Gary," the dirty-blond offered absently , while slowly scrutinizing Draco up and down.

Draco, the ever present gentleman, waited until Gary's eyes met his before simply saying, "I tend like dark-haired guys."

Gary looked a bit put off but said anyway, "Your room is the last one down this hall in the middle." he swiftly left, probably more than a little miffed at the blatant rejection.

Draco mentally shrugged again for the third time that day and opened the door to his room. The first thing he saw was a glass object barreling towards his face. He immediately closed his eyes and waited for the impact...but it never came.

He opened one eye slowly, before opening the other. A thump then sounded on the wall beside him and he swiftly side-stepped the unbroken vase.

Turning to look at the source of the damage, he froze as he looked straight into sad, green eyes.

'She's a boy,' Draco swallowed thickly, but forced his father's teachings to save him from blushing.

The young blond picked up the vase and put it back on the empty table between the two beds.

Now standing about three feet away from the raven angel, Draco spoke. "Bad day?"

The other blinked and the decency to lightly blush and shrugged for an answer.

Light grey eyes ran appreciatively over the angel's face before he held out his hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

The green-eyed boy cautiously shook the hand before letting go. Harry turned to leave, but Draco continued, a bit confused.

"What's yours?"

The long-haired boy morphed his face into a cute confused one. Silently asking, 'huh?'

"Your name," Draco paused as the boy looked even more adorably cute, "What's your name?"

Harry blinked and the prior blush returned full force.

"Harry," he whispered.

"What?" Draco asked stepping closer.

"Harry," the soft voice answered.

Before Draco could make a comment, their door shot open and a redhead ran in and tackled Harry to Draco's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): HI! Sorry about the delay...I'm a horrible person..actually I'm not..but anyway. If you have any ideas for where you think this story is going, please tell me. My muse has packed up and shipped out...he doesn't love me anymore...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you find familiar.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The girl was dressed in shorts and a tee and she pinned Harry down and straddled his thighs.

Draco stared wide-eyed at the display and felt his pants tighten because of the grunts of protest from Harry.

The blonde cleared is throat and was satisfied when the girl twisted to look at him.

"Who are you?" she asked curious.

Harry who had stopped struggling, propped himself up on his elbows and made introductions.

"Gin this is Draco ...Draco Ginny Weasley."

Both the blonde and the red-head eyed each other before saying hello. Draco disappeared into the bathroom and Ginny turned around and continued to 'assault' Harry.

"Why are you here, you know you'll only get in trouble, "Harry reasoned.

"No I won't, no one saw me. Besides I'm only down here to check on you. I heard my dick of a brother did something to you!"

"Doesn't matter--" Harry started, but was cut off.

"Yes you do matter, you're already sick enough as it is , nobody has a right to treat you like that."

Harry gave her a weak smile, ignoring the reference to his just confirmed diagnosis from his doctor, cancer. "I'll be fine," he started but stopped as she held his face in her hands.

"No you won't. Why won't you fight it, Harry? For me at least?" Ginny urged, heartbroken over the fact that Harry wouldn't seek treatment under his doctor's orders.

"I--I just ..maybe this is a way out, Gin. I won't have to kill myself this way..I'l just" Harry stuttered, tears leaking from his eyes.

Ginny saw red as she slapped him hard across the face, "Bullshit! Bloody hell, Harry for me..not even for me..?" she pleaded.

Harry turned away from her and felt his heart break as his best friend slammed the door to his room.

He sat up in his bed and froze as he spotted Draco in the bathroom door.

"Cancer," Draco whispered, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Harry smiled slightly, tears gathering in his eyes, "You heard everything huh?" he asked, sounding a bit hollow.

"I-I'm sorry"

"It's okay," Harry sighed and motioned for the blonde to join on the bed in front of him. Draco did so quietly and stared at Harry.

"You want to kill yourself?" Draco asked cautiously, not being able to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"Yeah, I've tried before. My guardian found me unconscious on our bathroom floor and I had to get my stomach pumped. Ginny found me the last time, two months ago, I had cut my wrists, she stopped the blood..." Harry said with a sort of detachment.

"But why?"

"So many reasons, but none of them I've told anyone before. Now I have this disease, it's like my ticket...but she's right, I mean, I should fight it. If only for her," (and you) Harry thought silently.

"And for me," Draco added, at the blush on Harry's face he continued, wanting a smile as well. "I mean I'll lose my science partner and my roommate. Then some girl will ask me and that'll suck, because your much cuter."

Harry blushed even more at his comment and made his decision. He stood with Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "And for you to." He agreed before going to his bed and closing the curtains.

Draco smiled softly as he felt the kiss and heard the plan to fight for his health. He looked at the closed curtains and smirked to himself as he laid down, feeling like things might be getting better for Harry and himself.


End file.
